


Take A Ride With Me

by ashtraythief



Series: masquerade fills [27]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Alternating, Trapped In Elevator, due to the whole, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been business rivals for years when they end up trapped in an elevator. When Jensen unexpectedly goes into heat, it takes everything in Jared not to take advantage—even though he’s been fantasizing about Jensen for years. Jensen doesn’t make it easy for Jared, but Jared absolutely cannot knot Jensen Ackles in an elevator. Right?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade fills [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131689
Comments: 128
Kudos: 417
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zubeneschamali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/gifts).



> Written for the seventh round of the spn_masquerade for this prompt: _Jared and Jensen are rivals of some sort. While Jared is an alpha, Jensen is an omega. But both are badass, successful, and feared. For some reason they're trapped together...and Jensen goes into heat.  
>  (Maybe CEOs getting trapped in the elevator. Second in command of crimelords getting trapped after having to flee from the police.)_  
> More self-indulgent porn, because it's 2020 and why not?
> 
> Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for stadfast betaing. You guys are the best <3

Jared hated Jensen Ackles with a burning passion. He hated every contract he stole from under Jared’s nose, hated that he had better box seats for the Cowboys, hated his brilliantly white smug smile, hated his pretty beta face and his pretty beta ass. Most of all, he hated that Ackles got under his skin like that.

And he couldn’t even avoid Ackles. They were in the same business, CEOs of construction companies operating in the same city, rivals for years. They moved in the same circles, interacted with the same people. Jared saw Jensen Ackles far too often. And today, the mayor had invited both of them to a meeting to discuss the new city housing initiative. Usually, they were polite to each other. Never nice, never friendly, always just polite.

Ackles usually gave Jared a wide berth, and really, Ackles and his fucking pretty beta face didn’t need to worry that Jared wouldn’t have his alpha side under control and jump on the guy. Really, Jared wasn’t a fucking animal.

Most people were into the whole alpha thing. It was rare enough to turn heads, and most people enjoyed the tales of the animal side of alphas, the strength and the dominance. Of course, Ackles wasn’t one of them. Jared overheard him talking about the fetishization of a/o people, repeating all the hippie talking points about respect, consent, and the misrepresentation of pheromonal response and hormonal bonds as soulmate love, and Jared wanted to slam him into a wall and fuck the words right out of his mouth.

Today was somehow worse than usual. The mayor discussed the new affordable housing project for which both Jared and Ackles got contracts. They talked about the importance of making the area kid-friendly, about the playground and the daycare center, they discussed what they were doing to keep construction costs down without building subpar buildings.

Throughout the entire thing, Ackles withdrew further. He was perfectly polite when he shook hands with everyone afterward, but he completely ignored Jared.

Jared stayed behind to have a brief conversation with one of the city planners before he left for the elevator. On his way there he almost ran into Ackles who was coming out of the men’s room.

“Fuck, sorry,” Ackles said.

He was so close, Jared could fucking smell him and it made his mouth water. Ackles must have splashed water in his face because his neck and shirt collar were still wet and Jared wanted to lick it.

He stepped back because he couldn’t have this reaction to Ackles. Yes, Ackles was hot, had always been hot, and Jared had wanted to fuck him from day one, but he also knew from day one that that was never going to happen. Ackles had made that abundantly clear.

Jared was the CEO of a third-generation construction company, and Ackles, who had built up his own business, somehow didn’t seem to think that Jared had worked hard to get where he was. But Jared had gone to college, had worked, had earned his experience in companies all over the country before he’d taken over when his dad had retired two years ago.

He was good at his job, he had actually grown the company and made sure all his employees had healthcare including dental, but Ackles just always gave him this disdaining look and wrinkled his pretty, pretty nose.

Jared had a problem.

Especially now that he wanted to slam Ackles into the wall and fuck him silly.

“You mind,” Ackles said, nostrils flaring, before he stepped to the side and headed for the elevator.

Jared took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. He wasn’t a horny sixteen-year-old anymore who popped a knot for every pretty piece of ass.

He caught up to Ackles in front of the elevator. They were on the thirty-third floor, there was no way that Jared was taking the stairs.

They stood there in tense silence before the elevator arrived. Inside, Jared said, “I actually wanted to congratulate you on the project and say how much I liked your company's design before you ran off.”

Ackles stiffened. “Thank you. You did a good job too.”

Jared grinned sharply. “Thanks. And I’ll do an even better job on the Halloway proposal.”

“You can try,” Ackles said snidely, “but the Halloway development is mine.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Before Ackles could retort, the elevator jerked and then came to a screeching halt. Jared stumbled and so did Ackles and they both gripped the railing at the same time, their hands brushing. Ackles pulled back like he had burned himself and then turned to the control panel.

“What the fuck is going on?”

“I don’t know.”

Ackles hit the emergency button. There was a voice on the other end of the line who told them to be calm, someone was on their way.

Ackles was already pacing in the small space.

“Relax,” Jared said.

Ackles shot him a glare. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Jared took a deep breath not to snap back. But it only made it worse. He could still smell Ackles and he had the feeling it was getting worse, Ackles scent turning heavier, thicker, messing with his head. Fuck. And Ackles showed no signs of calming down.

“You okay?” Jared asked.

“I’m fine,” Ackles snapped.

Oh yeah, he was definitely not fine. But Ackles never showed weakness.

“Then what's the matter?” Jared asked, goaded really.

“I have somewhere I need to be,” Ackles said curtly.

Jared sighed, then walked over to the elevator panel again. He pressed the emergency button again. “Can we get an update here?”

It took a while before the voice answered again. “It seems to be something electrical, we’ve called the company, but it’s going to take the technician a while to get here.”

“Can’t we just open the doors and climb out?” Ackles asked impatiently.

“Sorry, Sir, but you’re stuck between floors. We can’t let you off. So just sit tight, it shouldn't be more than an hour, two max.”

“Fuck.” Ackles kept pacing, wiping at the sweat gathering at the base of his neck, shifting his legs, and just generally looking incredibly uncomfortable in his skin. Maybe Ackles was just claustrophobic. Mortally afraid of elevators.

Jared sighed and loosened his tie. The air was getting stuffy and he wasn’t a fan of ties in the first place. When he’d undone the first button of his shirt too, he looked up and found Ackles staring at him.

“Oh come on, we’re stuck in a fucking elevator and it’s not like I’m getting naked here,” Jared said.

Ackles sucked in a sharp breath and took a step towards Jared. Jared was hit with another wave of Ackles’ scent, even more potent than before, calling to Jared almost like an omega would. But that was impossible. Ackles was a beta, had always been a beta.

Except that betas didn’t smell like _that_. The realization hit Jared hard and sudden. Ackles had been faking beta status. For years.

“You're an omega,” Jared said, still couldn’t believe it.

“Stop scenting me,” Ackles snarled and took a step back.

Jared dragged a hand through his hair. “Fuck, I'm just breathing, but you just, Jesus Christ, the way you smell.”

Ackles screwed his eyes shut. “Just stand over there,” he said and pointed to the corner opposite of the one he was pressing himself in.

But Jared couldn't move away. He’d never heard any rumor about Ackles’ status. “How long have you been taking suppressants?”

Jensen looked up to the ceiling. “Forever, okay? Can we drop this now?”

Jared shook his head. “You’re going into heat.”

It was the only explanation for Ackles’ potent smell, for his agitation, the pacing, and the sweating. And if he had been taking suppressants regularly, had somehow messed it up, it was no wonder his heat was coming on so strong.

“It’s not a problem,” Ackles said. “As soon as we’re out of here, I’ll go straight home and we can forget this ever happened.”

Jared knew already that there was no way he’d ever forget how Ackles smelled, how he looked with a flush on his cheeks, but he didn’t say that.

Rather, he went with, “you don’t look like it’s not a problem. How long has it been?”

Ackles shot him a mean look. “I usually let my heat come when I have a couple of days off,” he eventually grumbled. “But last year was so busy and then I actually got sick and I couldn't. I have no idea why it’s happening today.”

Suppressants were not a hundred percent fail-safe, but Jared didn’t say that either. He was sure Ackles had read the fine print.

“How long?” he asked instead.

Ackles dragged in a labored breath. “I don't know. Two years maybe.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

They were quiet for a moment, and Ackles shrugged out of his suit jacket. His white shirt was almost drenched with sweat and with shaking fingers, Ackles took off his tie, then unbuttoned the top of his shirt, not that it would help much. There was only one thing that could help him now, and Jared could see it so clear in his mind, feeding off years of his fantasies, how Ackles would hang off his knot.

“Okay, just—” Jared couldn’t believe he was suggesting this, would under normal circumstances expect a fist to the face, but now... “Let me help.”

“What?” Ackles recoiled from him. “No! I’m not letting you knot me in a fucking elevator, Padalecki. Don’t be a knot-headed idiot. And it’ll be fine. I can wait until we get out of here.”

Jared raised his hands in surrender and leaned against the wall, but when time dragged on it became clear that Ackles couldn't wait.

Ackles was sweating and flushed, his eyes got slightly glassy. And he started swaying, moving closer towards Jared. And Jared, fuck he wanted to be the good guy here, wanted to respect Ackles’ wishes, but Ackles’ pheromones were filling up the tiny space and Jared was getting hazy with lust.

Ackles seemed more and more out of it and his scent was getting even thicker. Jared knew he was reacting to it, there was no way to stop, so on top of his own heat, Ackles must start smelling him. Maybe that was what made him unconsciously move towards Jared’s corner of the elevator. They were standing so close to each other, if Jared reached out he could touch him.

“Ackles, come on, you gotta keep a clear head.”

Ackles’ green eyes just blinked at him.

“Come on, man, focus.” Because if he kept coming closer, Jared would lose his own battle. He was already hard in his pants, just from Ackles’ scent and the way he looked, wanton and ready to be Jared's, years of Jared’s repressed fantasies coming true.

“Easy for you to say, asshole,” Ackles grumbled.

Jarel laughed in relief. If Ackles could insult him, he was still doing okay. But then suddenly Ackles’ demeanor changed and he was staring at Jared.

“Fuck.”

Jared had no idea what he’d done, but Ackles gripped the railing in the elevator tightly, let out a broken moan, and halfway collapsed against the wall. Jared stepped forward to prop him up and it was game over. The moment his hand touched Ackles’ fever hot skin he moved forward, mindlessly sought out Ackles’ neck, and inhaled.

Ackles shuddered and bared his neck to Jared.

Some part of Jared's brain was still working because he knew he couldn't knot Ackles, not here in the elevator where anyone could come in at any second, not when they'd tie forever with the way Ackles was putting out pheromones and Jared was reacting to them like he'd never knotted anyone in his life.

But he needed to do something.

Ackles’ scent intensified and Jared realized Ackles had opened his pants and was jerking his dick.

“Let me help,” Jared said again, mouth against Ackles’ neck. “C’mon, Ackles, let me help.”

“Fuck.” Deep shuddered inhale. “Okay.” Long exhale. “Please.”

Jared reached around him, gripped his dick and Ackles just melted into him.

Jared stroked him slowly, and Ackles was already leaking so much precome it was an easy glide. Jared's mouth sought out his neck and Ackles groaned.

“No marking.”

Jared growled but forced himself not to bite down.

He'd just get Ackles off, quick and dirty to take the edge off.

“Dude.” Ackles’ voice was broken with frustration. “It's not enough, I can't—”

“I know. Just.” Jared's mind was frantic, but Ackles was right, he needed more. His pants were damp where he was pressed against Jared's front and Jared’s dick was throbbing in response.

And there was an idea. With his free hand, Jared reached for his pants.

Ackels startled in his arms.

“Easy. Relax. I'm not gonna fuck you, just let me…” Jared gripped his dick, squeezed it for momentary relief then he gathered the precome that had collected at the tip. His fingers came away slick and he raised them to Ackles’ mouth.

“Here. C’mon, it’ll help.”

Ackles closed his eyes, but his face turned towards Jared's hand and he licked at his finger once, then closed his plush lips around them and sucked.

Jared groaned, his dick jerked. He really hoped this was helping Ackles. Because for him it was pure torture.

Ackles kept sucking in his fingers and Jared was getting lost in the wet heat, his hips pushing forward rhythmically on their own accord when sharp pain shot through his fingers and pulled him out of his haze.

Ackles let go of him and glared over his shoulders. “It's not enough. I can't—Come on, you need to—” He pushed his hips back to make his point.

Fuck, Ackles was pushy, like he was fucking made for Jared. But that didn’t change anything.

“We can't, not here.”

Ackles growled and Jared wanted to slam him into the wall and fuck the snark out of him so badly. But they couldn't, he couldn't tie Ackles in this goddamn elevator. But they could do the next best thing and Jared hoped this would finally be enough.

He reached into his open pants and pulled out his dick. Then he pulled Ackles close, manhandled him in front of him

“Fuck yes.” Ackles leaned forward, braced one hand against the wall, the other one on his dick. He spread his legs as far as he could with his pants hanging loose around his hips, and pushed his ass back in anticipation of Jared’s dick.

Jared wondered briefly what horrible thing he’d done in another life to deserve this punishment.

“Ackles, we can't fuck, you can't just let me.”

“You asshole,” Ackles bit out and Jared wanted him so bad it hurt.

“C’mon, just.” Jared took his dick and slid it between Ackles’ round checks, already coated with his slick. Jared ground his teeth and instead of sliding into Ackles’ hole he thrust his dick between his thighs. “Let me do this for you, okay.”

“No, that.” Ackles pushed his ass back, trying to take Jared's dick.

“Fuck, Ackles, don't,” Jared ground out, and really, he deserved a medal here.

But Ackles wasn't listening, kept writhing around. So Jared wrapped both arms around him and held him tight. “You gotta calm down. Just let me take care of you, Jensen.”

At his name, Jensen just deflated. He leaned into Jared, let himself be held, and let Jared fuck between his thighs. Okay, so maybe Jensen just needed some loving. Jared could do that. Wanted to do that. Now that Jensen was pliant, Jared just wanted to tie and pet him, hold him and tell him how amazing he was.

“That's it. Doing so good, baby.”

Jensen moaned and Jared slid one hand down to his dick to help him get off.

“No.” Jensen shook his head. “Don't let go.”

“Okay, okay.” Jared gathered Jensen tight again, let Jensen take care of his cock himself. Jared focused on just sliding his dick through his thighs, along his ass. He could feel the pressure of his knot growing, but it wouldn't pop like this and no matter what he wanted, he needed to take care of his omega.

Jensen was moaning louder now, his hips moving more frantically and Jared hoped it would be enough. “Come on baby, you're doing so good, just let go.”

“Can't,” Jensen almost sobbed out. “So close but still not enough.”

“Yes, you can.” Jared tried to make his rough voice firm, tried to put as much strength and reassurance in there as he could. “Come on, Jensen, come for me.”

Jensen shuddered, his scent exploded in the tiny elevator and he came with a curse on his lips.

Heat shot through Jared, a burning streak of possessiveness and victory and he followed Jensen, painted his legs and his balls with his come. His knot ached with a deep-seated longing, an orgasm that was only hollow satisfaction, and he imagined Jensen must feel the same.

Sill, he asked, “better?”

Jensen drew in a shallow breath but nodded. “Yeah. I—thank you.” He said it stiffly and stood up straight, gripped his pants, and stepped away from Jared.

Letting him go was physically painful, but Jared let him. Because he just almost fucked Jensen Ackles. Who had practically begged for his dick. Fuck.

Jensen took a few moments to do up his pants and bring his shirt and tie in order. Then he turned around and faced Jared head-on. His face was still flushed, and his hair was standing up in unruly spikes. He looked freshly fucked and Jared just wanted to take him home and spoil him rotten while he rode out his heat.

“As you can imagine, I don’t want this to get out,” Jensen said woodenly. “So I would appreciate your discretion on this matter.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Jared said. “Not that I think people would care, not anymore.”

“Well, that’s my decision.”

Jared inclined his head. “So,” he started eventually, “how long do you usually—”

“No,” Jensen cut him off. “We're not doing this. We are not—we are going to ignore that this ever happened.”

“What?”

“Look, I appreciate what you just did,” Jensen said, ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks and the fact that his clothes were rumpled and stained with come and slick, instead speaking with all the composure of his job. “But this was an emergency. It doesn’t change anything.”

Jared’s nostrils flared and he took a step towards Jensen before he could stop himself. “Is this, you being an omega and me being an alpha, is that why you’re always so cold to me?”

Enraged, Jensen opened his mouth, then closed it again. “Yes. No. See? This is why we're not doing this.”

“I’m not seeing anything here, Jensen. Fuck.” Jared dragged a hand through his hair. “Just talk to me.”

Before Jensen could say anything, the elevator jumped.

“Alright guys,” the voice said from the panel, “all fixed, you’ll be down in a jiffy.”

“Perfect timing,” Jensen muttered under his breath.

“Jensen.”

Jensen just stared at the doors and shook his head.

Angrily, Jared buttoned up his pants, tightened his tie, and made sure he looked at least semi-presentable and not like he jerked off his biggest rival in an elevator. Not that anyone whose nose worked wouldn’t be able to smell what they did.

When the elevator dinged at the bottom floor, Jensen rushed out in the direction of the men’s room. Jared wasn’t a fan of sticky situations either, but Jensen had made it clear that Jared was not welcome, and Jared needed to give him space.

He let the elevator doors close again and pressed the button for the garage. When he arrived in the cool parking garage, he exited the elevator and leaned against the harsh concrete wall next to it.

He ached. Jensen was up there, cleaning up without him, making sure there were no traces of what they did, like it never happened, like it didn’t pull the rug out from under Jared, that Jensen was an omega, for a few precious minutes up there was _his_ omega; strong, beautiful, mouthy and pliant all at once.

He’d always felt drawn to Ackles, like he’d known, despite the suppressants that Ackles was fucking made for him and now that he knew what it was like… Jared balled his hands into fists.

He couldn’t let Jensen win this. He needed to get through to him, woo him, convince him.

Their bodies had fit so perfectly and they were both so driven, had the same values and ideals. Jared could see it, how they’d fight over where to live only to passionately christen every new surface in the house, how they’d still compete at work, only to leave it at the door when they came home and relaxed on the couch together. He wondered where Jensen would want to vacation, what movies he’d want to watch on the weekend. He wondered if Jensen wanted kids, if he’d want to take the time off work during his pregnancy and afterward, or if he’d value his career more. Wondered whether he wanted a dog or a cat.

Well, Jared was pretty sure Jensen was a cat person, but no one was perfect. He wanted to make it work. He just needed to convince Jensen to give this a shot and not fantasize about their life together like a lovesick teenager. Fuck, he really needed to get a grip.

Jared pushed away from the wall and made his way to his car. It took him a while to locate his key. Jared opened his car, heard footsteps, and turned around in time to get slammed back against his car. Jensen’s scent attacked his senses and Jared growled helplessly when Jensen pulled his head down to kiss him.

“Fucking asshole. Why are you so _nice_?” He bit out the words like he was accusing Jared of stealing candy from babies and Jared had no idea what Jensen’s deal was, but he was already gripping him tight and kissing him back.

Jensen’s lips were soft and full, felt even better than they looked and Jared’s couldn’t get enough.

“Fuck, this was so much easier when you were an asshole,” Jensen breathed out and bit at Jared’s neck, making him groan, “and then you go and propose more accomodating playgrounds and smile your fucking dimpled smile, and then you’re practically a saint in the fucking elevator and fuck, fuck, I need your fucking knot.”

Through the haze of sudden arousal, Jared managed a “what?” at Jensen’s complete one-eighty.

Jensen just growled impatiently. “I need a fucking knot, okay, usually I ride it out by myself, but after what happened in the elevator I can’t stop thinking about you and your fucking scent, it’s all over me still and I just want to roll around in it, so if you still want—”

“Yes.” Jared didn’t need to be told twice. The car was already unlocked, so he just needed to push Jensen back, wrench the back door open and drag Jensen inside.

Jensen went willingly, directly down on all fours, ass pushed out.

“Fuck.'' Jared scrambled after him, barely managed to close the door behind him before he fell on top of Jensen.

Jensen was already busy getting rid of his clothes. Jared scented his neck like a starving man and sucked at the point where his pulse beat rabbit quick until Jensen moaned.

“Yeah. I got you, baby.” Jared started ripping his own clothes off. “Gonna take care of you, gonna give you my knot.”

The back windows of his car were tinted black, but even if they weren't, Jared doubted he’d care. Especially when Jensen pushed his pants down and Jared caught sight of his perfect, round ass, already shiny with slick again.

Jared dove down and didn't hesitate before he licked through Jensen’s crack.

“Jesus fuck,” Jensen panted out and fell forward on his elbows. “Give a guy a fucking warning.”

Jared answered by softly biting at his rim, making him moan, and then proceeded to lick into Jensen’s hole. It was already soft and open from before and so fucking wet. Jensen smelled heavenly there, thick and dark, and Jared wanted to fuck him so bad, but he also couldn’t stop tasting him.

“Not,” Jensen started, “not that this isn’t great, because fuck, it is, but I need your knot. Come on, Jared, don’t—” Jensen sucked in a shaky breath. “Don’t make me beg, man, just—”

There was something broken in Jensen’s voice because the admission was costing him, because his carefully crafted facade was coming apart in front of his biggest rival and Jared felt both like roaring his victory to the heavens and like he wanted to tuck Jensen in his bed and never let him go.

Instead, he took one last taste of Jensen’s slick and then crawled up his back, blanketed him with his body, and lined up his dick.

“Last chance to back out,” Jared panted out and prayed to whoever would listen that Jensen didn't.

“Just do it.”

Jared lined himself up and slid inside. It was hot and slick, soft and tight at the same time. It felt like coming home, like heaven, like something slotted into place, and fuck, _nothing_ had ever felt like this.

It took him a moment before he noticed that Jensen was shaking under him, muscles of his back locked up tight.

“Jensen?”

Jensen drew in a shaky breath. “You… fuck.” He let out an incredulous laugh. “Should’ve believed Murray.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Just… come on, I remember you promised me your knot.” Jensen pushed back at that, clenched his ass and Jared’s grip on Jensen tightened and he started fucking him.

He wanted Jensen tied to him, wanted to fill him up and even though they’d both gotten off in the elevator, none of the urgency was gone. Jared let his body take over, stopped thinking, just let the sensation of Jensen take over, his fever hot skin under Jared’s hands, his tight hole around Jared’s dick, his scent, his sweet moans filling the car.

Jensen moved with him, muscles of his back and shoulders working to push him back onto Jared’s dick, to take him deeper and harder, and Jared couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, look at you, so gorgeous, so strong. Fuck, Jensen, can’t believe I finally get to have you, God, it’s—” Jared didn’t know what he was saying, was just rambling praise. He knew he needed to shut up, couldn’t just spill everything, but Jensen just arched his back.

“Yes, fuck yes, been fighting this for so long, just, come on, knot me already.”

The words unlocked something in Jared and he could feel his knot swell, could feel him tying and he pushed in as far as he could when his orgasm tore through him. Then Jensen clenched around him so tight it hurt, fell forwards on his elbows with Jared’s name on his lips and Jared mindlessly followed him down, mouth pressed to his neck, taking in Jensen’s scent, heavy and satisfied, Jensen’s pulse beating quickly while he went pliant under Jared.

Jared kept moving, slowly pressing in deep and then releasing again, minute movements while he was emptying himself into Jensen. But they couldn’t keep kneeling on the backseat, so Jared slowly reached around Jensen’s middle, held him tight, and then carefully pulled Jensen up and into his lap. Jensen came without putting up a fuss, his head lolling against the backrest. Jared pressed a kiss to his throat, found that Jensen even had freckles there, and didn’t stop kissing him until Jensen absently patted his head.

“This is nice, but it’s also kinda chilly. Any chance…”

“Yeah, of course.”

Jared reached down, rooted around until he found some of their clothes, and covered Jensen with their shirts and Jared’s suit jacket as best as he could.

“Sorry, I don’t have a blanket. And I think we’ll be stuck here for a little while longer.”

“Yeah.” Jensen huffed. “I didn’t really think this through.”

“It’s okay,” Jared said and gently ran his hands up and down Jensen’s arms. “I’m surprised you managed as far as you did. You were pretty out of it in the elevator.”

Jensen just hummed. Some people didn’t mind talking during a knotting, others preferred silence. Jared didn’t know if Jensen was the latter or whether he was embarrassed, so he decided to give him room. He just softly petted Jensen wherever he could reach without getting a cramp in his hands and enjoyed Jensen’s warm and heavy weight in his lap, his dick still locked securely deep inside of him.

His mind wandered, going through the events that led them here, Jensen in the elevator, Jensen coming for him in the garage and if Jared didn’t stop his mind from doing a replay, he'd be ready for round two before they could separate. He tried to think of something else until he remembered how Jensen had brought up Chad Murray, one of the biggest real estate agents in the city and an old college buddy of Jared’s. They still played basketball on the weekends.

Jared cleared his throat. “So, when you said before you should have believed Murray… what did Chad say?”

Jensen groaned. “Can we not?”

Chad was a good friend, but he was also a human disaster, so whatever he’d said, Jared was morbidly curious.

“No way.”

Jensen grumbled but relented. “Murray said you have the biggest dick he’s ever seen outside of porn. And I realized he wasn’t wrong.”

Jared was pretty sure his face was extremely smug because Jensen looked down at him and rolled his eyes, but really.

They continued to lie there in Jared’s backseat for a little while longer until it really started getting too cold, despite Jared’s improvised covers. They were both covered in sweat, come and slick and it was pretty disgusting all in all. Jared’s knot was finally deflated enough and when he pulled out the mess got even bigger. He was going to need to get the car detailed, but it was so worth it. And Jensen’s heat was going to continue for a couple of more days.

“Do you want me to drive and we get your car later or are you good to drive?” Jared asked.

“I can drive,” Jensen said curtly and sat up with a wince.

Jared hoped it was from the stickiness and not pain. “Okay. I’ll follow you home.”

Slowly Jensen turned to him. “You what?”

“I’m going to follow you in my car. I don’t know where you live.”

Jensen’s mouth opened, then it closed. He hesitated for a moment, then he shook his head. “No. No, we’re not doing this.”

“But, your heat isn’t over,” Jared said, confused.

Jensen snorted. “I’ve been spending my heats alone for years, I don’t need you.”

Jared raises his eyebrows. “You just did.”

“Asshole,” Jensen bit out and started pulling on his clothes with choppy movements. “Just because I let you knot me once, Jesus, fucking alphas. Fuck, where’s my fucking tie?”

Jared was not sure what exactly was going on, still so sex stupid he could only watch Jensen get dressed. When Jensen finally climbed out of the car, still doing up his pants, Jared had an irrational flash of anger over the fact that anyone could just see Jensen, before he realized that something was going really wrong here and he scrambled for his own pants.

He was still shirtless when he got out of the car, but Jensen was already walking away.

“Jensen, wait.”

Jensen stiffened but turned around.

“Look, I’m sorry, but… we started this together, and I'm gonna see this through with you. I mean, that right there was pretty spectacular and that was just the backseat of my car, so…”

Jensen scoffed. “I have a knotting toy at home bigger than your dick. I don’t need you.”

“That's not..."

“Forget it, Padalecki,” Jensen said and stalked off.

Jared ran after him, gripped his arm to stop him. “Would you give me a fucking second here?”

“I don’t owe you anything.” Jensen shoved him away.

“No, I just.” Jared stopped angrily. “Look, I’m just saying, you’re still in heat, we’re clearly compatible and I want—”

“What, huh?” Jensen glared at him. “Be the alpha who fucked Jensen Ackles?”

“No, that—”

Jensen poked a finger at Jared’s chest. “I worked too hard to get where I am, I’m not letting you ruin this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You! And me! You’re an alpha, I’m an omega. Where do you think this is going, huh? I’m not becoming heat buddies with my fucking business rival and I’m definitely not merging my company with yours only to have your name on the door!”

“That’s not what this is about!” Jared took a deep breath, tried to keep calm. “Shit, Jensen, it’s not like that, okay? I don’t care that you’re an omega, well, not for that anyway. I don’t want an omega at home barefoot and pregnant okay, I just—”

Jensen was watching him with wide eyes. “You just what?”

Jared would never say this, but Jensen had said he didn’t want to be heat buddies, and he’d never give up his company, indicating he had in fact thought about scenarios where the two of them would work, so Jared decided to just run with it.

“I like you, okay?”

That made Jensen draw up short.

“I’ve always liked you, even though you're a prickly bastard, well, kinda because you’re a prickly bastard, and I hated you half the time too.” Jared dragged a hand through the hair falling into his face. “And I mean, I get why you keep this a secret, even though I don’t think anyone would mind nowadays, but just…”

Jensen’s shoulders slumped. “What do you want from me, Padalecki?”

Jared shrugged, wasn’t sure. Well, he knew what his body wanted right now and he knew what his instincts wanted; Jensen, naked and safe in his bed, hanging off his knot. Jensen carrying his mating bite. Jensen, pregnant with his babies. Jensen and him on the same side of the table. Jensen at his side, forever.

Jared knew it was the heat hormones talking, but it had never been like this with anyone.

“I want to spend your heat with you,” he said instead, so he didn’t sound like an insane person. “I want you hanging off my knot.” Jensen's expression darkened, but Jared could also smell his growing arousal in the air.

“I want you to call me Jared. I want to see where this goes.”

“Where this goes?” Jensen parroted. “You’re insane.”

“Don't tell me there’s nothing here, Jensen. You can’t deny this.”

Jensen just scoffed and walked away. Jared had half a mind to go after him, just slam him against the next car and take him, but he knew he couldn’t do that. So he walked back to his car. He found Jensen's tie in the backseat while he was fishing out his shirt and jacket and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

He drove home and showered because Jensen’s scent clung to his nose and it made him want and ache.

Jensen’s tie was still in his coat pocket and Jared actually had to hang it outside on the balcony because he couldn’t have Jensen's smell in his apartment, not without Jensen to go with it.

He had a few drinks and aimlessly watched TV before he went to bed. He jerked off thinking about Jensen and came in minutes. Afterward, he fell asleep, but he was restless and when he woke up the next morning he felt like crap.

He worked out and had breakfast, went through the motions, but something was still itching under his skin, like he was the one in heat. So close. He’d come so fucking close. But he wouldn’t give up yet. He’d give Jensen some time, get over his heat, get over the clusterfuck of yesterday, and then when they were both clear-headed, he’d ask him out. On a date.

It was just after noon when his phone rang. It was Katie, his personal assistant.

“Is everything okay?” Jared asked. When they didn’t have weekend events, she usually didn't call him on the weekend.

“Mr. Ackles called me asking to talk to you. He said it’s urgent.”

Heat flashed through him. “Did he leave his private number?”

“Yes.”

“Send it to me right away.”

Jared hung up and paced for the two seconds it took Katie to send him Jensen’s number, then he immediately called him.

Jensen picked up on the third ring.

“What do you need?” Jared asked. He didn’t have a plan of action here, other than his omega needed him and he’d do whatever it took.

There was a moment of silence before Jensen let out a long shaky breath. “I forgot my tie in your car.”

That sobered Jared. “Yeah, I found it.”

Another beat of silence. “Can you bring it over?”

“Sure,” Jared said, confused by the whole exchange.

“Now?” Jensen asked.

“Now?” Jared repeated.

“Yes, now.” Slight annoyance.

Jared’s head started spinning. “Jensen…”

“Jared,” Jensen said, and Jared stopped.

Jensen had used his first name. He grinned. “Text me your address. I'll be there in five.”

“I’m not making any promises here,” Jensen said.

“I understand. We’ll just… see where it goes,” Jared said.

Jensen took another deep breath. “Yeah. I mean, this is totally insane, but we’ll see where it goes.”

When Jared hung up he was smiling in victory. He could work with we’ll see where it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared brings Jensen his tie. And then they see where things go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very belated birthday present for the wonderful Z, who made the mistake of telling me she liked the first part. I tried going with the a/o aspects you like. I hope you enjoy, bb <3
> 
> Many, many thanks to Amy for ann kinds of suppor and to the always wonderful ilikaicalie for betaing <3

When Jensen opened the door, Jared felt like he’d been hit in the chest with a wrecking ball. Which was ridiculous, because Jensen was wearing dark sweatpants, a gray Cowboys shirt, and his hair was still ungelled after he’d probably taken a shower, but—

Jared had only ever seen Jensen in suits. In immaculate, well-cut, dark, sensible suits, accentuating his broad shoulders and exuding an air of professional hardness that was completely missing now.

Jensen’s sweatpants were old and worn, a frayed hole at one knee, baggy but tight at the ankle, his fucking slim delicate ankles and bare feet, fuck. Jared forced himself to look up, skip the soft shirt clinging to Jensen’s broad and solid frame, the peaks of his nipples, Jared could—

Jensen’s hair, which should be safe because it was unstyled, still a little damp, was Jared’s undoing. Floofy and soft looking, a little lighter than its usual light brown without any product in it.

Jensen shifted, pulled up a shoulder in discomfort then squared it, jaw twitching. “Are you just going to stand there—”

Jared took the three steps separating them and slammed the door behind him. He got one hand around Jensen’s head, where his hair was so soft, fisted the other hand into his shirt, then slid it under the hem to find warm, almost hot skin and then Jensen’s mouth was on his. Jensen didn’t smell like Jared anymore; he smelled of shower gel and shampoo, but his own scent was growing now that he was back in Jared’s arms.

“Fuck,” Jensen said, breathed against Jared’s mouth really.

“Yes.”

Jensen snort-laughed. “No, dumbass. Fuck, Jared, we need to—”

“Yes.”

“Need to talk.” Jensen groaned and slid a hand into Jared’s hair, pulled him back in. “Need to set some boundaries.”

“Absolutely,” Jared said and mouthed down Jensen’s neck.

Jensen gasped, let his head fall back. “No—no marking.”

“Got that the first time,” Jared grumbled.

One of Jensen’s hands settled on Jared’s shoulder, held on tight. “We really should talk before we do anything. What this is.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Where this is going.”

Jared pulled Jensen’s shirt over his head so he could kiss down his chest. And Jensen didn’t say anything coherent after that for a while.

They didn’t make it far, fucked right on the couch, Jensen pushing Jared into the corner of the big sectional and climbing into his lap, riding him until Jared saw stars and knotted Jensen good and tight.

“Fuck.” Jensen was panting into Jared’s neck, bonelessly slumped in his lap and Jared happily petted his back and sides. “We need to do this in a bed at some point.”

“You’re all romance, aren’t you?”

Jensen snorted in the way Jared was starting to learn, a huffy noise without an edge, with something that could be described as fondness sneaking in. “Just thinking of my poor upholstery. Plus, knotting is more fun if you can stretch out.”

Jared gripped Jensen’s hips. “We could—”

“Did I not just talk about the upholstery,” Jensen grumbled. “This couch is only a year old.”

“I’ll buy you a new couch,” Jared said. He wanted to buy Jensen all the things, if he was being honest.

“It’s not about the money,” Jensen said. “Do you know how long it takes to find a couch that fits the color scheme and the decor of a living room and is comfortable too?”

Jared laughed. “Okay, okay, no come stains on the couch.”

“Thank you,” Jensen said, then shifted, burrowing a little closer against Jared’s chest. “I hate this.”

Jared pulled back to get a good look at Jensen’s face. “What?” he asked apprehensively. Jared had always liked cuddling during a knotting, and he was quickly discovering that a post-coital Jensen, warm and relaxed in his arms, was his new favorite thing.

“Being cold and sweaty. Hold me, will you.”

Jared just had a moment to tighten his arms around Jensen’s hips before Jensen leaned over to the side, Jared’s knot caught on his rim, and they both sucked in a breath. When Jensen settled back in place, he was holding a fluffy blanket from the other end of the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders. Jared reached for the ends and pulled it tight around them. This time, when Jensen leaned into him, he didn’t move around, just rested his head on Jared’s shoulder.

“So,” Jared said after a while, because he was burning with questions. “You said we should talk.”

“Food first,” Jensen said without looking at Jared. And Jared heard it for what it was. Distance between them, maybe even clothes, not this vulnerable sharing of space.

As if on cue, Jared’s stomach grumbled. “Food sounds good,” he said and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s head. “You have something here you want to make?”

A lot of omegas precooked for heats and many of them had go-to comfort foods. Jared’s boyfriend in college had made enormous mac and cheese casseroles and stockpiled pears, his last casual omega hook-up had preferred frozen pizza and bowls of green beans.

“No,” Jensen said and his voice was back to being curt. “But delivery is a thing.”

“Hey, whatever you want,” Jared said. “I’m game for anything.”

Jensen took a deep breath. “I don’t do this often enough to have a ritual. And if you don’t have anyone to do it with…” Jensen didn’t need to finish.

Riding out a heat was different having an alpha around to take care of food, reheating stuff, and helping with clean up. Instead of telling Jensen that he didn't need to worry about anything, Jared would just take care of everything for him. So Jared stretched out his foot to pull his pants closer. “If you can lean down, my phone’s in my pants’ pocket. We could order right now and don’t need to wait.”

For the first time since Jensen had opened the door, he smiled. The corners of his eyes crinkled. “Pizza.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Jared said helplessly.

They ordered pizza and cheese sticks with brownies for dessert and then Jensen rode him again before Jared’s knot ever went fully down. After, Jared’s knot went down quicker, just in time for the doorbell to ring. Jensen still made a face when he pulled off and went to answer the door in nothing but the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Jared barely managed to pull up his pants and beat Jensen to the door. So instead of sexed-up half-naked Jensen, the delivery guy got an eyeful of Jared’s naked chest and whatever Jensen had turned his hair into, but Jared didn’t care. He tipped generously, then slammed the door shut. When he turned around, his hands full of food, Jensen looked at him with a sharply raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“I know what you just did,” Jensen said. “And if you keep pulling the possessive, my omega crap, I will throw you out on your ass.”

Jared sighed. “We really need to talk.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Then Jensen turned around and led the way to the kitchen. The blanket was slipping down his shoulder, and really, a shoulder blade and the top of his arms were not that scandalous, but there was something about the precarious state of his dress, the softness and openness combined with Jensen’s scent now thoroughly mingled with Jared’s, that really screwed with Jared’s brain.

“You also need to get dressed.”

Jensen looked back at Jared. “What?”

Jared pointedly looked him up and down. “If you want to eat in peace.”

Jensen snorted, but his cheeks flushed a little and he took a right to the living room while Jared went left into the kitchen. When Jensen came back he was wearing his sweats and Cowboys shirt again, not that that was much better.

For a moment, Jensen stopped in the doorway, watching Jared spread out the pizza boxes. “You’re the one who’s half naked, you know.” His voice was a little rough.

Jared smirked, couldn’t help it.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Okay, never mind, moment over.”

Jared just laughed. “Come here and let me feed you.”

“I’m not letting you feed me, oh my god,” Jensen said, but he padded over anyway, and his shoulders were loose and relaxed.

They demolished an entire large pizza and the whole serving of cheese sticks before they were able to talk.

“Okay,” Jensen said, staring at Jared’s chest. “We need to talk. Really.”

“Yes.” And Jared wanted to talk, he really did. He knew it was important. But Jensen was licking his lips, eyes focused hungrily on Jared’s chest and Jared couldn’t help but preen. His omega liked what he was seeing, his omega was pleased with him, and his omega still wanted him. Still needed him.

Jared was already up and rounding the small kitchen table, pulling Jensen’s chair around and kneeling between his legs. His initial hunger was sated and Jensen was smelling so good down there, and he remembered how he tasted. Jared really needed to get his mouth on Jensen again.

“Fuck yeah.” Jensen spread his legs and leaned back. Then he suddenly stood. “I mean, no. No!”

“What?” Confused, Jared looked up.

“Jesus fuck, don’t give me your puppy dog eyes, Jared. No sane person can say no to that.”

“Then don’t say no,” Jared said even though he knew there was a reason Jensen should. But Jared was just smelling his omega, drenched in his smell, needing more, needing Jared’s knot, needing—

Jensen turned around and walked out of the room. “Come on.”

Jared scrambled to his feet and followed Jensen. They walked down the hallway, then Jensen opened a door, walked into what looked like a bathroom, and slammed the door in Jared’s face.

“Jensen?”

“We need a door between us,” Jensen said and then there was the click of a lock. “A locked door. Now we talk. And when we’re done, I come out again and we keep fucking. Or not.”

Jared huffed. But Jensen wasn’t wrong. So Jared sat down on Jensen’s hallway floor, trying to ignore his half-hard dick. “Okay, talk.”

“Why do I have to start?” Jensen asked.

“Because it’s your heat,” Jared said. “And I already told you, I like you. I want to see where this goes. You're the one who changed your mind. So tell me Jensen. Is this a one-time thing? A heat-buddy thing? Or is there a relationship on the table here?”

“Is that something you want?” Jensen’s voice was even. But Jared had listened to him for years, heard him negotiate, give presentations and speeches. And, much more recently, he’d heard him moan and beg. There was something in Jensen’s voice now that made Jared hope.

“Yes.”

“Yes,” Jensen repeated dubiously. “Just like that.”

“Just like that,” Jared said.

“You don’t need to think about it?” Jensen asked.

Jared sighed. “I've been thinking about it for years, Jensen.”

Silence.

“I mean, yeah, in the beginning it was just the physical attraction. You’re hot, you know.”

“Thanks,” Jensen said dryly.

“It’s not just how you look,” Jared said impatiently. “Obviously, your mouth is insane and your eyes are kind of like something out of a fairytale and if you think about it, you kind of look like an elven prince, arrogant eyebrows included, but it’s more.”

Jensen made a choked-off noise but didn’t say anything.

“You’re smart and you’re tough, and watching you negotiate, it’s— you’re one of the best in the business and even though I hated you every time you beat me, it also turned me on.” Jared dragged a hand through his hair. “It didn’t matter that I thought you were a beta. I mean, I’ve hooked up with beta and omega guys and obviously, there’s nothing quite like knotting an omega during a heat, but it wouldn't have mattered. This—” Jared gestured at the door even though Jensen couldn’t see him, “—is really just icing on the cake.”

More silence. Fuck.

“Your turn,” Jared said, trying not to let his worry show. He hadn’t exactly planned on baring his soul to Jensen like that and he was afraid that it would be too much for Jensen.

Excruciatingly, the silence dragged on, until Jared could hear Jensen exhale, then the door shook slightly, like Jensen leaned against it.

“I swore to myself that I’d never date an alpha. Never hook up with one again.” Another deep breath. “It’s not like I had a bad relationship, but I had enough guys getting ideas after, that I just… and if you have a business, a company… it’s not that I don’t want kids, but try finding an alpha who’d want you to go back to work full time and play stay at home dad for you.”

Then Jensen stopped, obviously waiting for Jared to agree with him.

“I’m not the stay at home kind of dad,” Jared said carefully, “but I think a fifty-fifty split is fair.”

Jensen grumbled something too quiet to hear before he continued loud enough for Jared to hear. “I don’t know when I want to come out. And I hear you when you keep saying things are changing, but when I started out ten years ago… there were enough snide comments, enough locker room talk that I couldn't risk it. I needed to sit at the table, needed to play ball with the guys, needed to drink with the guys to be part of all the backroom negotiations. You know as well as I do that there are no omegas in the business. Well, unless they’re the doting spouse that hosts the business dinner. So I hid it. And I couldn’t slip. But you…” Jensen laughed. “You were nice. Nice smile. And when you took over the company, you were so earnest. I thought the business would eat you alive. And then you made that deal with Sheppard and I realized you were also a shark and the combination kinda turned me on. And it was the first time in a long time I was attracted to an alpha like that.”

Jared couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Thankfully Jensen couldn’t see.

“When I noticed you were interested,” Jensen continued, “I even entertained the idea of a hook-up. You know, if I could hide my omega status for long enough to fuck you and get you out of my system.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Jared said.

“And it’s not that I hate who I am when I’m in heat.” Jensen huffed. “I’m secure enough in who I am that I’m fine with begging for a knot and getting fucked six ways to Sunday during my heat. I know that it doesn’t make me weak or less independent. But, lots of people don't see it that way. They see an omega dating an alpha, and they have ideas about that. You know that. They just see a guy spreading his legs and submitting. They don’t understand that the bedroom and the real world are two different things.”

The image did things to Jared, both the idea of Jensen spread out in his bed begging for his dick but also Jensen winning a contract negotiation.

“Jensen, you’ve been in the business for years. You built a fucking company. No one in their right mind would think you’re weak or deferential to me. And even if a couple of conservative asshole make dumb comments, it won’t change your business. It won’t change what you built.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one they’re gonna stare at.”

“I know,” Jared said. “Well,” he amended, “I really don’t, I guess. But Jensen, if you give this a shot with us, I promise, I’ll do whatever I can to support you.”

“What if I want to keep this secret?”

Jared thought about it. Having Jensen, but sneaking around. Not being able to go to official functions together, not being able to go out, not being able to live together. Not being able to build a family together.

“For now, yes,” Jared said. “But not forever. I want a real relationship.”

The door shook slightly. Silence again.

Jared waited. And waited. And waited.

He could smell Jensen through the door, could still smell Jensen on him and he ached like he never had before. This was so much more than what he had ever experienced during a heat. He didn’t know whether it was because he’d always wanted Jensen but couldn’t have him for so long or if there was something to the old alpha-omega-soulmate tales.

It didn’t really matter after all because Jensen then said, “Okay.”

The lock turned and the door opened.

Jared looked up at Jensen standing in the doorway then scrambled to his feet, watching in satisfaction as Jensen went from looking down at him to looking up at him. It made something primal bloom in his chest. He reined it in.

“What’s the verdict?” Jared asked.

Jensen licked his lips. He was tense all over, as if he was physically forcing himself not to move. “We keep it a secret, for now. Until we know where this goes. And then…” Jensen made a vague motion with his hand. “Then we see. I want—” he licked his lips. “Maybe I want something real, too.”

Jared reached for Jensen, pulled him in and kissed him, held him close and didn’t let him go. And Jensen went with it. They kissed long and deep and when they moved, they came up against something solid and Jared realized he had Jensen up against the door frame.

“Bed,” Jensen panted out. “I distinctly remember saying something about a bed.”

And really, Jensen had a point. Jared wanted to spread him out, look his fill, and explore every inch of his body before he fucked him through the mattress, knotted him and held him, stretched out and warm under the covers.

Jared reached for Jensen’s thigh and pulled it up. Jensen made a noise of surprise, but Jared just hoisted him up. “Where?”

“Show-off,” Jensen grumbled, then said, “left.”

And when they finally made it to the bed, Jared did exactly what he’d wanted to do.

It wasn’t easy, it never became a fairytale. They did fight. Jared loved coddling Jensen, but Jensen only really accepted it during his heats. Jared wanted to buy Jensen all the things, Jensen insisted on taking care of himself. They passive-aggressively fought over who paid the bills whenever they went out to eat or ordered food for months until they agreed to take turns.

Jared wanted to shout their relationship from the rooftops, wanted to show Jensen off to everyone, but it took a long time before Jensen was ready. They kept their relationship a secret for over a year. The sneaking around was kind of hot, but Jensen got really angry whenever one of their semi-public makeout sessions almost got them caught.

When they went public, there were a lot of raised eyebrows. And because Jared was an alpha, people had ideas about what happened in their bedroom. Jared hadn’t expected them to be so obsessed with it, but a lot of people clapped Jared on the shoulder, shot him admiring looks and even blatantly congratulated him on taming Ackles.

Jensen never stopped taking suppressants.

“For you, a long weekend of fucking is great. For me it’s part awesome, part horrible. So no, I’m not gonna go through that four times a year,” Jensen said with a wrinkled nose.

After a long talk with his doctor, Jensen settled on weaker suppressants and going into heat twice a year.

When people realized Jensen was an omega, they talked even more. Some of them reacted badly. Jared tried to be there, to support Jensen. Sometimes he said the right thing and sometimes he said the wrong thing. Because Jensen was right: Jared wanted to do the right thing, say the right thing, tried to empathize, but he didn’t _know_. But Jared tried, and in the end, luckily that was what mattered to Jensen.

Jared didn’t pressure Jensen about kids, Jensen’s body was doing that all by itself. Jared could wait, but Jensen was four years older than him and at some point, his fertility would decrease. His pregnancy would become more risky.

When Jensen turned thirty-five, three years into their relationship and a year after they’d moved in together, he asked Jared whether he was ready to be a parent.

Jared grinned so wide his face hurt. “Yes.”

“This is going to be a fifty-fifty thing,” Jensen said.

“Try and stop me.”

“And since I get to be pregnant, you get to catch up by being on diaper duty the first nine months.”

Jared kept smiling. “Done.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, but it was the reluctantly fond way Jared had come to love so much. It meant that he’d won and that Jensen loved him. They fucked right then and there even though it was another month to Jensen’s next heat.

And on their five year anniversary, Jared’s gift for Jensen was a contract to merge their companies.

“I remember when you said you don’t want your name to come second,” Jared said while Jensen stared at the envelope without opening it. “No one should come second. We’re partners. Equals. Whether it’s raising the kids or making interior design decisions—”

Jensen shot him a look with quirked eyebrows and Jared just laughed. Jensen had very particular ideas about their furniture—his stance on protecting the upholstery certainly hadn’t changed—but Jared could roll with that.

“Or whether it’s making money.”

Jensen took a deep breath, then opened the envelope.

Apprehensively, Jared watched Jensen scan the pages, going through the contract until he reached the part with the company's new name. For a moment, his face was unreadable, then his mouth turned into a smile and the corners of his eyes crinkled.

“Good?” Jared asked and cleared his throat when he realized how hoarse his voice was.

Jensen kept smiling and nodded. “Yeah. I mean, obviously I have to give this to my lawyers, check this with a fine comb, you know.” Jensen looked up at him, eyes glinting with happiness. “Can’t have you giving me the puppy dog eyes while trying to screw me over like a shark, can’t—”

Jared reached for Jensen and drew him into a kiss. Jensen laughed before he wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and kissed him back.

They fucked right there on the couch, upholstery be damned. After, Jensen reached for the papers again, ran his thumb over their company’s new name.

“We can change it if you don’t like it,” Jared said even though he really wanted to keep it.

“I love it,” Jensen said.

A week later, after Jensen’s lawyers had gone over the contract with a fine-toothed comb—“that’s just good business, Jay,” Jensen said with a smirk and a kiss—they signed the papers.

It still wasn’t a fairy tale, they still fought, about how to do business, about how to raise their two kids, about whether they could have a dog and a cat and about where to go on vacation. Jensen still got the occasional nasty comment about his omega status, and Jared still sometimes put his foot in his mouth. But no matter what they fought over, they fought as partners. As equals. As lovers. And Jared wouldn’t want it any other way, especially when it came to their new company. J-Squared Constructions was a resounding success.


	3. Outtake: Jensen's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen never wanted to date an alpha. Especially not Jared Padalecki. After the whole elevator-car thing, he thinks he might have to reevaluate. And he did forget his tie in Padalecki's car...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last one, I swear. These two just wouldn't let me go. For everyone who wanted Jensen’s POV. 
> 
> Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie for quick and patient betaing.

Jensen wasn’t sure how he managed to get home without crashing his car. And he couldn’t even blame it on his heat. After the whole car thing with—after, his body had calmed down. The fever was down and the incessant, buzzing need was sated. But he still couldn’t concentrate. He drove home on autopilot, barely managed to park in his spot without going over the white line. He felt like he was sleepwalking to the elevator, all the way up to his apartment.

Usually, coming home calmed him down. His home, his refuge, that smelled only of himself. The suppressants that were supposed to keep his heat away didn’t dull his sense of smell. Jensen still smelled every alpha out there, especially if they were interested in him. Every three months, when he would normally have a natural heat, it got a little worse. But usually that was all it was, his sense of smell a little heightened, a little bit more arousal, a little more time spent jerking off, the occasional wet dream. His suppressants had never failed him like today.

Today, when he’d sat in a meeting with—

Jensen tore off his clothes and made a beeline for the shower. He still smelled like—like sex, like _heat_ , and he needed it off before he relapsed. Maybe once was enough, maybe he wouldn’t have to go through three days of this crap.

He soaped himself up twice, scrubbed every inch of his body, but he could feel himself heating up in a way that had nothing to do with the warm water. Of fucking course.

He knew that suppressants could fail. He’d read the fine print and he remembered his doctor’s caution that taking them for too long would eventually bite him in the ass. Or well, not bite. More like—the memory hit him hard and fast, a hot mouth and a slick tongue on his ass, the playful nip of teeth, the way—Jensen turned the dial on cold.

There might be no escaping his heat, but he would be damned if he revelled in what had just happened. It was a mistake, a momentary, heat-induced lapse in judgement. For years, he’d avoided going down that road.

He turned off the water and took a deep breath to calm himself. And smelled—fuck.

Jensen debated showering for a third round when he saw his briefs and his pants lying on the bathroom floor. Of course. Quickly, he collected the clothes strewn through the bathroom and the hallway. The only piece he couldn’t find was his tie, but he was apparently in no state to keep looking for it. He breathed through his mouth; better, but the scent was still assaulting his senses in a way that made him want to curl up against a broad chest. He threw the clothes into the washer, added way too much detergent and turned it on. He didn’t care about colors and washing cycles, he just needed the fucking smell gone.

Then he realized that he was standing naked and panting in his laundry room, that he was feeling really warm despite being naked, and that there was a pulsing low in his body that meant he was going to get slick again soon.

Jensen cursed and wondered if he could take acute heat-suppressants on top of regular suppressants.

He went searching for his phone and googled.

The results weren’t great. People had done it and had been mostly fine, but all medical pages advised strongly against it. It could throw his hormone cycle out of whack for months, could lead to increased or prolonged heats, in worst case scenarios even infertility.

He focused on going through every available result so he wouldn’t have to focus on his rising temperature, the way his dick was slowly starting to fill and his ass was getting slick. Or the way his entire body ached for—

He stumbled across an article about triggers for suppression failure. Jensen clicked on it and immediately realized that he’d made a big mistake.

Proximity of a compatible alpha. Emotional investment. Pregnancy wish.

Jensen closed his eyes and dropped the phone.

The mayor’s meeting. Two hours in a room with—two hours of talking about playgrounds and child friendly park designs, two hours of dimpled smiles, two hours of—Jensen groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. He would not let two fucking dimples ruin the life he’d built.

 _I want to see where this goes_.

Jensen snorted. “Unbelievable,” he muttered, but his body didn’t share his derision. A strong wave of desire hit him, made him arch his back and his dick harden. He pressed a hand on his dick, gasped at how sensitive he was and realized there was no way his heat was abating early.

“Fucking asshole.”

But Jensen only saw a dimpled smile.

He groaned again and dragged himself up and towards his bed. He’d get out the box with his toys and ride it out alone, like he’d always done. He remembered to get a few bottles of water from the kitchen, also took a banana, and then stumbled into his bedroom.

He just hoped he’d be able to keep his thoughts far away from anything concerning Jared Padalecki.

No such luck. Jensen fought it all the way through the first time, but as soon as he pushed in the fake knot of his vibrator, he felt like he was back in Jared’s arms, safe and warm. Jared’s hands and mouth so reverent on his skin and the moment Jensen leaned into the memory, he came so hard, he almost blacked out.

Fuck.

After that, he gave up. He just wanted to get through this and forget this cursed day had ever happened.

Unfortuntely, contrary to the sex with Padalecki, Jensen’s toys didn’t really help. Sure, they made him come, but nothing felt enough. Nothing felt satisfying. This was nothing like his last heat, where it had been enough to fuck himself with a toy every few hours. Now, Jensen was almost in a constant state of need. Even when his body calmed down, his temperature always felt a little high and he could not stop thinking about Jared.

Jared. Fuck. _Padalecki_. Even in the privacy of his thoughts, Jensen couldn’t build up the distance anymore.

At some point during the evening he raided his fridge, the need for food outweighing the need for a knot long enough that he could make himself a sandwich. He poured double the normal amount of mayo on it and packed it with four slices of cheese. Apparently his body was craving fat and carbs.

He knew that a lot of omegas had heat rituals, go-to foods that their loving alphas helped them with and Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if Ja—if Padalecki would do that too, but it wasn’t even a question.

Yes, he’d turned out to be a cutthroat businessman, he’d quickly built a reputation in the business when he’d taken over his father’s company. The nice, wide-eyed kid wasn’t so nice after all. He’d grown up right before Jensen’s eyes. He’d grown into his impressive shoulders and had grown out of his college bowl cut. Padalecki had become a man who was alpha all over, from the strength and the build, to the respectful, caring part that a lot of alphas pretended to have even though they really didn’t.

Jensen knew Padalecki had added dental to all his employees’ health insurance, knew that he threw lavish company retreats and Christmas parties. He’d never really dated though, brought the occasional date to a function, and even though none of them showed up more than once, he always treated them kindly and with respect.

The memory of how Padalecki had just assumed Jensen would spend his heat with him, how he’d gone after him, demanded Jensen hear him out, it still made him angry. Like every fucking alpha, he’d felt entitled, had thought Jensen must want to keep him around after getting a taste of his knot.

But he’d stepped back when Jensen had asked him too, had respected the boundaries Jensen first put up, then took down, and then put back up again. Padalecki wasn’t perfect, but maybe they would work anyway.

_Ackles, we can't fuck, you can’t just let me._

Jensen had heard a lot of smack talk about omegas, but never from Padalecki’s mouth.

_C’mon, just. Let me do this for you, okay._

He just seemed like a genuine nice guy, if you got past the whole business shark attitude. The best of both worlds. The whole package.

_You gotta calm down. Just let me take care of you, Jensen._

Jensen was still standing in the kitchen, sandwich forgotten, one hand wrapped around his dick, slick dripping down the backs of his thighs.

_That’s it. Doing so good, baby._

Fuck. Jensen went back to bed, got out his biggest toy and closed his eyes. He let Jared’s soothing words run on repeat in his mind while he got himself off for the fifth time that day.

Then he stumbled back into the kitchen for food, ate, and passed out in bed. Hopefully, by tomorrow, it would be over.

It wasn’t. Jensen woke up the next morning drenched in sweat and slick, one hand buried in his ass and humping the sheets. He came while his brain was still trying to come back online, echoes of Jared’s _I got you, baby, gonna take care of you, gonna give you my knot_ in his ears.

After, he felt better, physically anyway, and went to shower. He scrounged up some food, eggs and fruit, dressed in his oldest, most comfortable sweats and a t-shirt. He felt… off, still. He caught himself hunching his shoulders and rubbing his arms. So he ditched the t-shirt and dug out his Cowboys hoodie. Padalcki was a fan too, had box seats just like Jensen.

Fuck.

Jensen ate breakfast on the couch, squished into the corner. Great. Apparently, now he’d reached the needy, cuddling, nesting phase of his heat. It was a short intermission to the burning need for sex, designed by nature to foster an emotional connection between the two future parents amidst the wild animalistic sex, but going through it alone sucked almost more than the animalistic sex part. Not every omega had it; the nesting phase was something that usually came up later in an omega’s life. When they were reaching the last years of their fertile phase. In their early or mid-thirties usually.

Jensen let his head fall back against the couch. Even better. He’d avoided thinking about the whole family thing, because he couldn’t—he couldn’t give up his business, but he also couldn’t stay in business and have kids. It just wouldn’t work.

_I don’t want an omega at home barefoot and pregnant._

Jensen snorted. Even if one alpha thought differently... and Jensen knew that things were changing, it wasn’t enough. It would never work. Even if Padaelcki thought they could make this work, even if he’d wanted this for a while now.

_I like you, okay, I’ve always liked you, even though you're a prickly bastard, well, kinda because you’re a prickly bastard._

Jensen huffed out a laugh.

_You’re so fucking beautiful, look at you, so gorgeous, so strong. Fuck, Jensen, can’t believe I finally get to have you, God, it’s—_

Of course the only alpha Jensen had seriously reacted to in the last couple of years turned out fucking perfect. First in the elevator, refusing to fuck him even though Jensen had—heat crept up his cheeks, fuck, Jensen had basically thrown himself at Padalecki, and the alpha had been a saint. And then later when he’d fucked him in the car, Jesus, Jensen had forgotten how good a real knotting felt, and after, taking care of Jensen as best as he could, immediately trying to arrange the rest of Jensen’s heat. Because he wanted to keep fucking Jensen, yes, but because he wanted to take care of him, too.

Jensen looked at his slightly burned scrambled eggs and the unevenly cut fruit, the papaya that still had some seeds on it, and he wondered what it would be like, to have someone with him to take care of things when he was really out of it.

He didn’t want someone to take care of him, he was perfectly happy to take care of his life by himself, but when he was wrecked with heat or curled into a couch cushion wishing it was a broad chest instead, he wondered what it would be like. Just a little bit.

Fuck.

_I want to spend your heat with you._

Fuckfuckfuck.

_I want you to call me Jared. I want to see where this goes._

And so help him, but so did Jensen.

He forced himself to finish his breakfast even though it was almost noon. Then he went searching for his phone, only to realize when he unlocked the screen that he didn’t have Jared’s number. And of course he wouldn't be listed.

Briefly he debated calling Murray—which sent another flash of heat through Jensen, fuck, he couldn’t believe he had told Padalecki the whole big-dick-thing even though it was definitely true—but Jensen couldn’t deal with coming up with an excuse that Murray would buy.

So he called his assistant. Jensen knew Rob must have Jared’s assistant’s number. There was some sort of secret assistants network going on. Jensen had no idea how it functioned, but it was very efficient.

Rob was suspicious enough, but unlike Murray, Jensen could pull the boss card on him and Rob sent Jensen the number of Jared’s assistant.

Katie was wary too, and Jensen couldn’t exactly give her the real reason he needed to talk to Jared, but at least he got her to call Jared and tell him to call Jensen back.

But what if he didn’t? What if after yesterday, Padalecki finally had enough?

Jensen’s phone rang before his thoughts could spiral even worse. He stared at the caller id, the unknown number and realized he hadn’t decided what he wanted to say. But he couldn’t let it keep ringing, so he answered the call.

“What do you need?” Padalecki’s calm and strong voice had an immediate effect on Jensen’s body. He slumped against the couch, half the tension draining out of his body.

He couldn’t say any of that. Jensen took a deep breath to calm himself. “I forgot my tie in your car.”

There was a moment of silence. “Yeah, I found it.”

Jensen wondered what he’d done with it; if Jensen’s scent had affected Padalecki the same way Padalecki’s scent on Jensen’s clothes had affected Jensen. Only one way to find out.

“Can you bring it over?”

“Sure.” Padalecki didn’t miss a beat, immediately willing to do whatever Jensen needed even though the tone in his voice made it clear the whole tie thing was confusing him. It looked like he needed a hint.

“Now?” Jensen asked.

“Now?” Padalecki repeated, still confused.

“Yes, now,” Jensen ground out. Was he really going to make him beg now?

“Jensen,” Padalecki started.

Oh. He wasn’t making Jensen beg. He was just confused. Considering Jensen’s back and forth, maybe he couldn’t blame the guy. And he’d been a really good sport about all of it so far. It made Jensen’s heart clench just a little.

“Jared,” Jensen said, almost rushed out.

A beat of silence. “Text me your address. I’ll be there in five.” Jensen could hear the smile in Jared’s voice.

“I’m not making any promises here,” Jensen said, because he couldn’t commit to anything. He didn’t even know what he wanted himself and whatever it was, if they could make it work.

“I understand.” Jared said softly. “We’ll just… see where it goes.”

Jensen dragged a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I mean, this is totally insane, but we’ll see where it goes.”

“Yeah.” Then Jared hung up.

No hesitation. No conditions.

 _What do you need?_ he’d asked.

Okay then.

Jensen dragged a hand through his hair, turned around. Noticed the dishes and remembered the mess in the kitchen and thought he might as well clean up before he drove himself nuts waiting. But his heat had been kicked up again, and by the time the kitchen was clean five minutes had passed, and of course Jared had only spoken figuratively, he surely hadn’t immediately rushed to his car and broken every speed limit just to get to Jensen. Jensen wondered if maybe he should take the edge off before Jared got here, before he completely humiliated himself, but Jared showing up here when Jensen was in the middle—no, they needed to talk first.

The doorbell rang nine minutes after they had hung up and Jensen hoped that Jared lived really close by. Then again, the knowledge that Jared had rushed to come here…

He opened the door, and seeing Jared hit him like a wrecking ball.

Jared was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, casual clothes Jensen had seen him in at football games and once at a city picnic, but he’d never had allowed himself to pay attention to how the shirt stretched across his shoulders, how it was so tight around his biceps and how nicely he filled out his jeans and now that Jensen knew for a fact just exactly what Jared was packing…

Jensen forced himself to look up into Jared’s face so he didn’t jump him right there in the hallway. But instead of the dimpled smile he was expecting, Jared’s face was unreadable. His eyes were slowly, almost assessingly, wandering up and down Jensen’s body. His jaw twitched almost imperceptibly, but that didn’t help Jensen read him.

He didn’t know what exactly he had expected, but not this still, silent wall. Jared was always moving, always talking, but now he was just _looking_.

“Are you just going to stand there—” Jensen started, but then Jared moved, was in his space and before Jensen could finish his sentence, very effectively shut him up.

Jared held him, one big hand cradling the back of his head and one slipping under Jensen’s hoodie, leaving a trail of fire in its wake while Jared kissed him senseless.

“Fuck.”

“Yes,” Jared said and sucked on Jensen’s bottom lip, making it buzz.

Jensen huffed out a laugh. “No, dumbass. Fuck, Jared, we need to—”

“Yes.” Jared’s hands tightened, fingers digging into Jensen’s skin.

“Need to talk,” Jensen groaned while his hand slid into Jared’s hair, soft and silky and Jensen just held on tight. “Need to set some boundaries.”

“Absolutely,” Jared said while he mouthed a hot line down Jensen’s neck.

Jensen gasped, his head falling back. Fuck, it felt so good, but he couldn’t let people know. “No—no marking.”

“Got that the first time,” Jared growled.

Jensen reached for Jared’s shoulder, needed to push him away. Instead his fingers clenched, dug into Jared’s shoulder muscles. “We really should talk before we do anything. What this is.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Where this is going.”

Jared pulled Jensen’s shirt over his head, then he came back and kissed down Jensen’s chest.

Jensen groaned, pushed his hips forward, needed contact, needed friction. Jared reacted immediately, drew back to pull off his shirt, muscles flexing under his tan, smooth skin. Jensen had a second to take in the sight, then Jared was back, nudging Jensen’s nose with his until he could kiss him again, one hand gripping Jensen’s ass and pulling him flush against Jared’s large, hard body.

Like gasoline poured over embers, Jensen’s body lit up everywhere he touched Jared. His heat went into overdrive and Jensen just wanted one thing; Jared inside of him.

“Jared. Jared.”

There was something Jensen wanted to say, to ask for, and when Jared’s long arms came around him, held him even tighter, he knew that he could.

“Need you now.”

“Yeah, baby, whatever you need.”

Jared’s hands slid under Jensen’s sweats, gripped his ass tight, his long fingers slipping through Jensen’s slick crack, just teasing along his hole.

Jensen was this close to bending over in the hallway, and just, no. They’d already fucked in an elevator and a car. He started walking backwards and Jared followed him, still kissing him; hands still on Jensen’s ass. Jensen’s sweatpants slipped down and he stepped out of them, almost stumbled, but Jared held him tight. As soon as Jensen had his balance back he reached for Jared’s belt, ripped it open and then managed to open his pants.

He got his hand in there and Jared let out a satisfying groan when Jensen gripped his dick. It was just as long and gloriously thick as Jensen remembered. He fought with Jared’s pants, pushed them down his slim hips, pushed his dark briefs down too.

“Fuck, Jensen.” Jared batted his hands away, shoved his pants down all the way. He toed out of his shoes too, somehow managed to lose his socks in the process and when he was standing in front of Jensen absolutely, wonderfully naked, Jensen couldn’t wait a second longer.

He shoved Jared to the left, into his living room, walked him to the couch and Jared just went willingly. His dick was hard with precome pearling at the tip and Jensen wanted to get his mouth on it, but he also needed Jared to fill him up, to give him his knot right fucking now, so he spun Jared around and pushed him down on the couch.

“Fuck yeah,” Jared said, watching Jensen with shining eyes, and reached his hands out to help him straddle his lap.

Jared’s hands cradled Jensen’s ass, helped him settle and then his fingers rubbed Jensen’s hole. Jensen groaned and bore down.

“Come on, Jared, I don’t… don’t need any fucking prep.”

“Fuck, yeah, so fucking wet for me.” Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck and inhaled. “Can’t wait until you smell like me again.”

Heat spiked through Jensen and he reached down for Jared’s dick, sank down on him. Just like yesterday, the initial breach took his breath away. He let gravity do the work and pull him down, shifted his hips until he’d taken Jared all the way. He could feel the slight bulge of Jared’s knot already pushing at his rim and he wanted it so bad it hurt. He started riding Jared, heedlessly, selfishly, and Jared held him, kissed whatever part of his throat and chest he could reach, and didn’t stop muttering praise into Jensen’s skin.

How beautiful he was, how good he felt, how long Jared had wanted him, how he couldn’t stop thinking about him since yesterday. It made Jensen preen, made him grip Jared’s hair and mouth at his neck, made him follow all of his whims.

His thighs started straining, sweat was running down his back, but Jared’s hands were still supporting him and Jared’s hips were snapping up to drive his cock in deeper.

“Come on, Jared, give it to me.”

Jared groaned. “Yeah, gonna give you everything you need, baby. Just… come here.”

And Jensen went, leaned into Jared while Jared pulled him down and ground his hips, keeping his dick deep inside of Jensen. Yesterday it had gone too quickly and Jensen had been too out of it, but now he felt Jared’s knot slowly swell, fill him up all the way. Jensen arched his back to take him deeper, leaned back all the way, propped himself up on Jared’s thighs.

He was so close, so full, his whole body buzzing and taut. Jared’s knot locked in, Jared groaned and then Jensen felt Jared pulse and come, fill him up and Jensen’s climax hit him tore through him like a tidal wave.

He rode the waves of pleasure crashing through his body, Jared moving seamlessly with him. When Jensen came down from the high, he just wanted to bask in the warmth. Slowly, he leaned up and against Jared’s chest.

“Fuck.” Jared’s arms immediately came up around him, his hands stroking up and down Jensen’s back and sides and Jensen wanted nothing more than to stretch out and lie in Jared’s arms under a thick blanket. “We need to do this in a bed at some point.”

Jared huffed, but his mouth pulled up at one corner, flashing a dimple. “You’re all romance, aren’t you?”

Jensen snorted. “Just thinking of my poor upholstery. Plus, knotting is more fun if you can stretch out.”

Jared gripped Jensen’s hips like he was thinking about it. “We could—”

“Did I not just talk about the upholstery,” Jensen interrupted him. “This couch is only a year old.”

“I’ll buy you a new couch,” Jared said, giving Jensen a winning smile.

“It’s not about the money,” Jensen said, too mellowed out to fight Jared about buying him things. “Do you know how long it takes to find a couch that fits the color scheme and the decor of a living room and is comfortable too?”

Jared laughed, flashing both dimples. “Okay, okay, no come stains on the couch.”

Jensen wondered if he’d ever get used to that. “Thank you,” he said, then shifted a little. Now that he had a real knot, his temperature was going down much faster and the sweat and slick were cooling on his exposed back. Where he was pressed against Jared, it was feeling good, but it made the rest of him feel even more exposed. “I hate this.”

Jared pulled back, brows drawn together in immediate worry. “What?”

It was cute, really, how much he cared. But Jensen already had a solution.

“Being cold and sweaty. Hold me, will you.”

Jared’s strong arms tightened around Jensen’s hips and held him while Jensen leaned over to the side. Jared’s knot caught on his rim, and they both sucked in a breath. But Jensen managed to reach the fluffy blanket in the other corner of his couch and pulled it around his shoulders. Jared grabbed the ends and pulled it tight around them. Wrapped in a warm cocoon, Jensen relaxed into Jared’s arms, just listened to his even breath and enjoyed Jared’s fingers running up and down his sides with just the right pressure. It was hard to find an alpha who was good at both the sex and the cuddling after parts.

“So,” Jared said after a while. “You said we should talk.”

So much for a nice post-coital cuddle session.

“Food first,” Jensen said. He couldn’t have a discussion about a potentially life changing relationship sitting on Jared’s knot. And now that that hunger was sated, his need for food was coming back with a vengeance. He really hadn’t eaten enough the last two days, not considering the calories he burned during a heat.

In obvious agreement, Jared’s stomach grumbled. “Food sounds good,” he said and pressed a soft kiss to Jensen’s head. “You have something here you want to make?”

“No,” Jensen said, remembering the sad state of his fridge. “But delivery is a thing.”

“Hey, whatever you want,” Jared said, his eyes big and so fucking sincere. “I’m game for anything.”

Jensen took a deep breath. “I don’t do this often enough to have a ritual. And if you don’t have anyone to do it with…” He left it hanging here, but Jared obviously understood. Jensen doubted he was the first heat partner Jared had ever had.

Jared smiled and moved his leg, slightly jostling Jensen, reminding him that he was still sitting on Jared’s knot and that it still felt fantastic. “If you can lean down, my phone’s in my pants pocket. We could order right now, and don’t need to wait.”

Again, Jared just went with whatever Jensen wanted. Whatever Jensen needed. He took care of him by giving him space.

Jensen smiled, couldn’t help himself. He thought of the not-so-satisfying sandwich, his cravings for fat and carbs. Cheese, mainly. “Pizza,” he said.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Jared said, looking at Jensen like he’d also be okay with a truckload of twinkies and ramen.

It made Jensen feel even more warm and fuzzy than the blanket did.

They ordered pizza and cheese sticks with brownies for dessert and listening to Jared order everything Jensen wanted to eat brought back stirrings of his heat. Or maybe they came back because Jensen had a willing alpha under him and his body wanted to take advantage of that, or maybe it was just because Jared felt so good.

It didn’t matter.

Jared’s dick was still mostly hard, his knot hadn’t even gone down half-way, and when Jensen raised himself up only to grind down again, Jared sucked in a sharp breath and held him tight.

“Again?” Jared asked and his voice was hopeful.

Jensen laughed. “Yeah. If you’re still up for it.”

“What do _you_ think?” Jared asked, fake indignant and pushed his hips up.

Jensen groaned when Jared’s cock hit his sweet spot.

“Whatever you need, baby,” Jared said again, serious this time.

Jensen leaned down to kiss him. And didn’t stop.

It was softer this time, unhurried. They never really stopped kissing; stayed as close as possible and Jensen didn’t even notice when the blanket slipped away.

His second orgasm still knocked the breath out of his lungs, but it was softer too, deeper and slower.

Jared kept petting him and telling him how good he was doing, and Jensen couldn’t wait to curl up with him in a bed.

And okay, so they would need to talk, figure what this was, what this could be, but if this was any indication of what Jared was usually like, then just maybe they had a shot. Maybe there’d be a way for them to figure it out. For Jensen to have it all.

Jensen didn’t believe it would be easy—certainly not as easy as deciding what kind of pizza to order—but he had a feeling it would be worth a try after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
